


What made you think that?

by TheGreatHobbit



Series: Fighters, Heroes, & Lovers [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fighting, Fire Emblem - Freeform, I edit it so it should be readable, I wrote this at midnight a few days back when I couldn't sleep, Lon'qu is dense, Lon’avarre, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatHobbit/pseuds/TheGreatHobbit
Summary: Where heroes get summoned to fight monsters and Lon'qu assumes something of one of his comrades.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6_AM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6_AM/gifts).



The strange feeling had yet to leave Lon’qu since being pulled from Ferox. While training in the solitude that he preferred, he had felt himself almost being pulled in different directions before realizing that he was somewhere completely new. He then found himself in a castle unlike any that he had been in before, all the while in a land he had never heard of in the slightest.

The person claiming to have summoned him told him a story of what had been happening to their world in the hopes that he would help protect the land that they called home. Being one of but many heroes being called to help defend, he then learned that Ferox was but a place from a world that many had thought of as myth and legend to other heroes while also being one of unknown to even more people. 

When he asked if and could he go home, the summoner replied that they could send him home any time he wished and that he would find himself in the place and time as when they had summoned him originally. Having to then explain that how none of those summon seem to age whilst in the world. Even stranger than that Lon’qu had found that if he died in this world, it would have no effect on the person he had been in his world because any hero that died or was sent back simply had no memory of this place.

Resolved to stay to fight so that he could grow in strength, Lon’qu followed as told and soon found himself on a mission with a few other heroes. He quickly found that many of legends that he had heard growing up were very much alive and well in this world. It had left him in a rather uneasy state at the castle so he always jumped at the chance to go on a mission. 

This is how Lon’qu found himself standing on a hill with three others and the summoner. The first was Chrom, the Prince of Ylisse and a man who seemed to be making his own legend. The second was Niles, a retainer for a Nohrian prince and marksman thief as well. The last person was Navarre who was standing off to the side slightly with most of her ebony hair masking their face. 

Navarre was the newest edition to the league of heroes and the one of ones that Lon’qu avoided the most. While he was by no means shy, he was never a person to start a conversation and clearly neither was Navarre. His fear of women still very much real in this world as much as it was in the last so he refrained from making any unnecessary chatter with anyone of the opposite gender.

Standing outside of a familiar looking fortress, Lon’qu and his companions stood with their tactician as they waited for their scout to come back to see what they were up against. These battles were small with only a handful of combatants fighting each other at any given time. Using anything more than what was needed would put too many at risk for an ambush, so it was only ever a few fighters and their tactician where what ever went to a fight. The scout quietly appeared as they handed a piece of paper to the tactician before quickly leaving through a similar portal that had gotten the group there as they were needed elsewhere..

“Alright, listen up,” Said the tactician after reading the slip of paper. “You’ll be going up against a Wyvern Knight, a Cavalryman, an Armoured Knight, and a Healer that is backing them up. Chrom, you will lead point while both Lon’qu and Navarre provide support for you from either side. If any of you can, take out the healer first because they will only cause problems in the long run. Niles, I will need you to provide secondary support and if that Wyvern Knight gets too close to any of them I will need you to take it out. Does everyone understand?” Asked the tactician as they took a glance at each of them. 

Seeing them all nod their heads in approval, the tactician sent them off to approach the fortress. As the group reached the front they could clearly see three of the four enemies. As mindless as they were, the moment that they made themselves known to them the enemies would push forward. They saw both the Cavalryman and the Armoured Knight on the right side while the Wyvern Knight on the left.

“The healer must still be behind those walls, likely on the left safely behind the Wyvern Knight,” Stated Chrom as they approached the front of the fortress. “We stick to the plan as much as we can but we do need to get to that healer. Even if they are on the other side it will still be faster to get through this Wyvern Knight first and then worry about the other two afterwards.” 

“Whatever happened to avoiding the Wyvern until necessary?” Asked Niles while both Lon’qu and Navarre stayed silent. 

“If we knew where the healer was we wouldn’t have to risk this but without a healer we can’t risk this fight taking any longer than it needs to be,” Responded Chrom and he slowly unsheathed his blade. ”I will move into a position where it can see me so that I can bait it in for a fight. This should bring out the healer if it’s over here. If not then we know it’s on the other side with the other two.” 

“Then I will be watching your back. If the Wyvern does take the bait and the healer is on this side I can easily finish them off and then you can move in on the Healer,” Replied Niles as he turned to both Lon’qu and Navarre. “The two of you can watch the rear. The moment the Wyvern moves in, those other two will know where we are. While the Armoured Knight won’t be able to get over here quickly, the Cavalryman can.” 

Continuing, Niles pointed over to trees nearby on the left entrance. “The two of you can take cover there and wait for those two to come out.. It’ll take both of them time to move through those giving you the advantage needed to strike quick and hard.”

As both Lon’qu and Navarre nodded the four of them moved into their positions. Chrom fronting the left entrance and Niles ready to strike behind him while Lon’qu and Navarre took stances behind the large trees that almost hid the right entrance from view. 

Lon’qu pushed away the feeling of unsteadiness that rose whenever he was close to a women. He had mentioned his condition to the tactician when he had arrived as to avoid any mishaps and mistakes. The last thing any of them needed was for him to make a mistake and cost them dearly. The tactician had told him that he would always keep that in mind when putting him on missions but it still had him placed on a mission with a women which did bother Lon’qu to no end.

Soon he heard the clashing of weapons and the roar of a dragon as it and it’s rider fell to sword and bow.. As the fight raged on the other side, Lon’qu saw as the Cavalryman came into view with the Armoured Knight marched behind him. He gripped his honed Killing Edge as both he and Navarre moved to attack. 

Dashing forward Navarre quickly slashed at the horse before Cavalryman became aware of that he was being attacked.. Taking the initiative the man reared his horse before Lon’qu could reach him and swung downwards across Navarre’s chest with his lance. 

Feeling his blood boil at the sight of a hurt comrade, Lon’qu lounge at the Cavalryman as Navarre fell to the ground clutching her chest. Taking aim Lon’qu quick slashed the man’s leg before yanking him out of the saddle to the ground. With the man on the ground he quickly sliced at the horse on it’s side sending it running into the woods before it could protect its rider. Turning back to the fiend on the ground, he made quick work of it with a swift stab to the head. 

Before Lon’qu had to time to react, he hear a sharp clang as he spun around sword draw to face his would be attacker. Instead he saw Navarre lock in combat with his sword with that of the axe of the Armoured Knight just a few feet away. Navarre gave a little to lock of weapons before moving to the side as the Armoured Knight fell slight forward from the weight of his equipment and the force that we was putting into the clash of weapons. Seeing an opening Navarre swiftly struck the Knight before turning back to see them fall to the ground and Lon’qu ready to finish him if they dared to get back up. 

Lon’qu looked at Navarre to see if they were going to be okay to make it back to the castle. He saw that the counter attack by Cavalryman had slashed through the layers of clothing that they wore for armour and had left a long shallow gash across the middle part of their chest. Lon’qu averted his eyes as he saw that the right of their chest was exposed for all to see. 

Sheathing his sword, Lon’qu saw as Chrom and Niles approached them. Chrom looked a bit worn but overall okay while NIiles had some blood splattered across his clothing. Both of them seeming unfazed by the the state of Navarre as they looked over the two of them. 

“Good to see that the both of you are still in one piece even though clear to see that someone tried to hack you in half.’ laughed Niles as he gestured at Navarre’s torn clothing. “The Wyvern Knight was not prepared for both the prince here and your’s truly. We made short work of the healer after that.” Smiled Niles as he was clearly still thrilled by the fight.

“While we need to get back to the castle quickly, Niles and I will search the area for any more fiends before we open the portal to take us back to the castle.” Stated Chrom as he turned towards Lon’qu unknowing of his condition towards women. “You mentioned when you first got to the castle that you knew basic med techniques, so while the two of us check you can patch up Navarre here.” With that both Niles and Chrom made their away from the two swordsmen in search of someplace safe to open the portal to get them back to the castle. 

Lon’qu slowly turned to face Navarre who had moved slightly closer to them. While Lon’qu had grown up use to having to tend to his own cuts and bruises, he had never had to do so for another person in a very long time. It then hit once again that the two of them had never actually spoken to each other even during the fight.

“Could you cover your chest just a bit?’ Asked Lon’qu as he was feeling unbearably uneasy in the situation. Looking towards the ground he explain himself “ I only need to see the cut to make sure that it’s clean at the very least. Then when we get back to the castle you can have a healer properly check you.” 

Navarre quirked an eyebrow a bit at this request. “Why would I need to do that?” He asked calmly in a voice deeper than Lon’qu expected coming them. 

“While I understand that some women don’t care much for priority on the battlefield, it would put me at ease if you covered up just in the slightest.” said Lon’qu stubbornly still refusing to look at Navarre directly. After this fight he had little patience to humor this woman. He wanted to head back to the castle so that he could be alone again and rest from the battle but first he needed to check their wound before they could leave.

“What made you think I was a woman?” Chuckled Navarre as he leaned on his sword that they yet to sheathed. “I can guarantee you that I am in fact a man despite what some think at first glance.” 

Lon’qu looked up at Navarre and quickly reprimanded himself on the fact that he had assume that Navarre was a women based on his feminine appearance. Lon’qu looked at him rather dumbfound before looking away once again mumbling an apology with a full blush of embarrassment on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope any of you who read this liked this little story. I wrote this just for a friend of mine after they started to play FE Heroes. I promised them this after they offered to do a trade where they would draw me something if I wrote them something for these two. 
> 
> Any feedback would be great, thanks for reading!


End file.
